


Wake Up Call

by totallyradgiraffe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, snk - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And Gay Feelings, Attempt at Humor, Bromance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Smooching, Underage Drinking, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyradgiraffe/pseuds/totallyradgiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s Note: Based off of lazy-afternooner’s comic on tumblr which in turn is based off of askmarcovoice’s recording on tumblr. It’s all just fluff so don’t get too excited. It's only about the first panel of the comic, but enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wake Up Call](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/48542) by lazy-afternooner. 



> Author’s Note: Based off of lazy-afternooner’s comic on tumblr which in turn is based off of askmarcovoice’s recording on tumblr. It’s all just fluff so don’t get too excited. It's only about the first panel of the comic, but enjoy!

With roommates, as it usually goes anyways, you either get lucky or luck out, so considering how well shoving two complete strangers into one room for a year in the real world goes the latter is the trend. So did I expect much? Of course not? Did I expect what I actually got? Well, how the hell could I have predicted _HIM?_

As it came to be anyways, I ended up at Sina University and somehow wound up living at the Stohess dorms. (At this point I was being to question their naming system, I mean who the hell came up with these?) Anyways, they were decent looking according to the pictures I’d seen online, and covered in a mixed grey brick – not too shabby – though the fact that they were located toward the edge of campus was a minor irritation. I nevertheless was grateful to have even stretched my scholarship far enough to be able to live on campus. Clutching at my campus map, I probably was an exemplary picture of a pathetic freshmen. Something I wanted desperately to avoid, but from the sympathetic looks I was receiving I gathered that I was failing miserably. So with my lip curled in distaste, my suitcase bouncing along the pavement, I walked briskly toward Stohess.

~oooOooo~

“… Yo freashman! Are even listening to me?”

“Uh umm. Yes?” How… How could anyone be that short? Was it humanly possible? My RA was the height of a middle schooler. It was hard to believe that he was one year my senior. He wore a petulant and impatient expression on his face as he continued to lecture me.

“What’s my name then?!”

I hadn’t been paying that close attention, not to mention I could’ve cared less. “Isn’t it…? Ah…”

“Connnnnnie! Connie! Connie is my name okay? Sheesh. Got it memorized? Here, take these and this is your id/room key/food whatever and general school life. Don’t lose it.” He shoved a stack of papers and a small plastic card into my arms.

“Thanks, but where-?”

“Fourth floor, room 420. I’m in room 400. Bang on my door if you need anything else, I have other residents to check in.” And with that he was gone.

 _Because that was incredibly helpful…_ I noted bitterly. Fantastic way to help someone out. I trekked up the stairs, making slow progress as I hefted my belongings up each step. The top floor just had to be where my room was of course. I prayed that whoever I would get stuck with was at least decent to make up for the ‘warm’ welcoming day I’d had thus far.

Finally heaving my suitcase up the final steps, I was surprised to find myself pleased with my floor. It was narrow and cozy with decorations along the hall from past residents and it opened up in several areas to reveal study lounges and even a game room. My room was towards the end of the hall. Eyeing the keypad on the door I realized my RA had failed to mention I needed a pin code to get it. “What the fuck is with this high tech bull shit…” I grumbled, reaching up to knock instead. The door swung open before my fist could even touch it and I was left staring in mild surprise at who opened it. The kid was tall, taller than me anyways, and had a smattering of freckles across his cheeks. And he had a fucking pony shirt on. What. He blinked once, twice, and then his face broke out into a ridiculously toothy grin. _Oh boy… Here we go…_

“Hi! You must be Jean, I’m Marco. So I just met you…” He raised his hand to proudly display a can.“And this is gravy~”

“...” I was speechless, was this guy for real? He just stood there, holding up a can of actual gravy, grinning all the while.

Well this was going to be just fan-fucking-tastic.


End file.
